So Bad It’s Good
by DanishGirl
Summary: MACxDICK: Her eyes immediately sought out Dick in the crowd of people. He was laughing while flirting with a pretty blondehaired girl with big boobs, whom she instantly recognized as her roommate... Spoiler: 3x01


**Title: ** So Bad It's Good**  
Author: **DanishGirl  
**Pairing/Character: ** Mac/Dick  
**Word Count: ** 2.712  
**Rating: ** PG-13**  
Summary: ** Her eyes immediately sought out Dick in the crowd of people. He was laughing while flirting with a pretty blonde-haired girl with big boobs, whom she instantly recognized as her roommate...  
**Spoilers: ** 3x01**  
Warnings: ** Slight mention of character death, mention of season 3 characters**  
Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Veronica Mars. No copyright infringement is intended.**  
A/N** This story is dedicated to Pace because she rocks (and requested a Dick/Mac story).

** So Bad It's Good **

Ever since he had said that Cassidy had never cared for her, she had started to question the somewhat flighty relationship she had had with Beaver. The words had stung like hell, and although she was positive that Veronica had sensed that something was a bit wrong, she hadn't told her anything about Dick's words. After Cassidy's death she had cried herself to sleep every night – but now she cried herself to sleep because of those hateful words. True, Cassidy had stolen her clothes and left her in that hotel room all alone, but she had written it off as his form of chivalry. This had been his way to spare her from watching his defeat… or had it all been a simple act to get closer to Veronica and to remove all suspicion from himself?

"Mac?"

She looked up just in time to watch Veronica looking at her worriedly. She gave her friend a weak smile before gathering her things. The library was pretty much empty, only she and Veronica were left in this particular section.

"Are you okay study partner?" Veronica asked while giving her a pathetic slap on the shoulder. If this was Veronica's funniest remark, then the world had truly turned upside down.

Yeah. She was okay, wasn't she? She nodded slowly while trying to avoid looking the blonde-haired girl into those big questioning eyes. Damn, why did she have to be friends with a private investigator? She finally looked up and immediately locked eyes with Veronica. She attempted to smile a bit, but by the look of Veronica's expression she hadn't succeeded.

"Just tired, I guess," she finally said, shrugging. She closed down her computer, and quickly stuffed her mac into her new computer case. It was dark with some kind of white flower on it and her name written on it in elegant letters. It looked expensive. It had been a gift from… actually; she had no idea who it was from. It had just turned up three days ago with the words 'I'm sorry' written on a small card. She figured it had been a special ordered gift from Cassidy, because no one else but him had called her Cindy. She usually went by the name Mac. And, he kind of owed her an apology for messing with her life… maybe he had ordered it before graduation? Had he known by then that he was going to jump off a roof? It could also have been from Dick, god knows he owed her an apology, but he just wasn't the person who apologized for his mistakes, so she had easily dismissed that thought. Besides, the handwriting looked too much like Cassidy's.

"Logan is throwing a sort of 'welcome to college' party tonight. Why don't you come with me?"

"A 'welcome to college' party? But we started college nearly two months ago!"

Veronica just shrugged her shoulders in response. A 'welcome to college' party? That was such a typical Logan or Dick thing to do. She really didn't want to go, but if she said no, then Veronica would never get off her back.

She made a slight jump and pointed her finger at Veronica – just like she had used to do before everything had happened, and said in a – what she hoped would be considered chirpy – voice, "Fine, but I'm out of there if it gets way too boring, missy."

While they left the library, she couldn't help but wonder if Dick might be there. She had tried her best to ignore him when she had seen him on campus. She had even ducked her head and crumpled her back, making her look like and old lady just to avoid him, which had earned her a few weird looks by the other students.

She followed closely behind Veronica as they left the library and headed towards the silver car. She clutched the strap of her computer case so hard that her knuckles turned white. When she finally got into the passenger seat, her hand was too numb – she had to let go of the strap. She placed the computer in her lap and fastened the seat belt. When she heard the familiar 'click' she picked up the case and hugged it tightly to her chest. She listened to the radio station Veronica had picked and decided to just relax and let the music take over her body. Her right foot began to move in time with the beat of the rock song that was now blasting out through the stereo.

"See, we are not even at the party yet your subconscious is looking forward to swing those hips," Veronica said, laughing. Mac joined her and together they started making jokes about who the other guests probably would be and how they would be dressed. It was really fun… until Veronica mentioned Dick. Then she stopped laughing. An awkward silence fell over the car; the only noise came from the radio which had been turned down a bit so they could speak and laugh and still hear each other. She leaned forward and turned the volume up a tad or two.

She coughed slightly and then turned her head to look out the window. When would they arrive?

Two minutes later they pulled into the only parking bay available. They both stepped out and started to walk towards the main entrance of the Neptune Grand, both leaving their computers in the car. This was a party had Veronica said when she had wanted to take it with her. She looked over her shoulder, watching Veronica's car for a few seconds before turning her gaze to the hotel.

"Why does he still live at the hotel?" she asked, looking at the neon sign above the doors.

"You know Logan," Veronica said. "Living at a hotel means room service and not having to clean up after himself when he leaves his dirty socks on the floor. Can you believe that the maid actually picks up his socks and underwear! One time, I forgot my… eh… you know, on the floor because I was too late for class, and when I came back the next day to get them the cleaning lady had washed them, folded them neatly _and_ placed them in his underwear drawer!" she made a false shock sound, which sounded extremely much as a moan, but Mac didn't bother telling her that. Then Veronica continued, "I actually asked him the same question a few weeks ago, and he said that he liked it…"

Mac nodded. They reached the elevators and pressed the button for the right floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened, they could hear the music blasting through the long empty corridor. She tried not to look at the door where Cassidy had taken her after graduation when they walked by it. She had thought she would loose her virginity that night, but instead he hadn't been able to 'perform' so they had just cuddled for a bit. She wasn't completely sure when he had left her, because she had been in the shower, but when she had come out of the bathroom all her clothes were gone. She had called out his name a few times, thinking that he was teasing her, but when he hadn't answered her, tears had started to fill her eyes. A sudden feeling of being the joke of the party had taken over her, and images of Cassidy laughing with his brother, Dick, had made her crumple to the floor. It was just when Veronica nearly an hour later came storming into the room that she had found out what had really happened. Cassidy had jumped. Her heart had stopped for a few seconds before it had started to beat faster than normal. The rest of the night was a blur. She vaguely remembered having talked with a police man, but couldn't recall their conversation.

They reached Logan's room and opened the door. A lot of people were dancing and singing along to the music. Her eyes immediately sought out Dick in the crowd of people. He was laughing while flirting with a pretty blonde-haired girl with big boobs, whom she instantly recognized as her roommate Parker.

She observed them a bit, not really looking, but rather caught up in her own thoughts. Did he think Parker was pretty? She mentally slapped herself. Of course he found Parker pretty, otherwise he wouldn't be flirting with the girl, now would he? She took a sip of the drink Logan had given her. It tasted awful yet she continued to take small sips of it. She spilled some of it on her white t-shirt and quickly brushed the drops of red liquid away with her hands while looking to see if anyone had noticed her retarded social skills – to see if Dick had noticed. She blushed deeply when she realized that he _had_ noticed. He made a gesture with his drink, smirking. She looked away quickly, only to let her eyes seek him out instantly again. He was still looking at her.

She was relieved when Wallace came up to her, blocking Dick's view.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, smiling broadly. She nodded, while flashing him a fake smile.

"Totally," she added, when he looked a bit sceptical. To prove that she was having fun she took another sip of her drink, momentarily forgetting that the drink was awful. She swallowed it fast, the liquid burning her throat.

"Good," he said, and patted her shoulder sweetly. If only she had been a dog, she thought but still returned his smile. He was only trying to be nice.

When Wallace finally left her alone again she was on her third drink. Her gaze immediately returned to the spot where Parker and Dick had been chatting. She noticed that Parker was now talking with another guy and… she did a quick search of the room… Dick was gone. Probably off to make out with one of his special lady friends, she thought, making a wry face of the mere thought of someone making out with Dick. A pang of jealousy hit her square in the chest, making her feel confused and a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked after having, out of nowhere, appeared by her side.

"Yeah. I just had a drink or two too much," she replied, trying to stand without having to lean on Veronica's shoulder. "I just need some air."

She headed towards where she thought she would be able to find a window, but there were too many people for her to get close to the windows, so instead she turned towards the front door. Without realizing it, she walked the staircase up to the roof. When she finally realized where she was heading she tried to tell herself that it was because she wanted air… and not because she wanted to see the spot Cassidy had jumped from.

She opened the door and stepped out on the roof. It felt weird to be standing here. She walked closer to the edge and leaned forward to look down at the pavement.

"Out for a midnight stroll?"

She jumped and twirled around so fast that she would have fallen over the edge had the person who had interrupted her thoughts not caught her. She leaned against the broad chest, her ear pressed against the chest so that she could hear the heart beating being almost synchronic with her own. She allowed herself to be moved away from the edge by this person while still being pressed up against the chest. A few minutes later, she finally took a deep breath before untangling herself from the person.

Her eyes widened when she noticed that said person was in fact Dick Casablancas, Cassidy's older brother and the reason for her numerous nights of no sleep.

"A midnight stroll?" he asked, his lips curving into a slight smirk.

She frowned. Then she pushed him further away and started to walk towards the door leading into the building and back to where she had come from.

"I come here sometimes," he said loudly, stopping her. She turned back around and looked at him quizzically. He gesture to the roof and to the edge. "I come here sometimes to think."

She was very close to asking him if that was even possible when he continued speaking.

"To think about Cass and my dad… and you," he looked at her almost shyly. Was it even possible for him to be shy?

She crossed her arms, telling him to go on with her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered so quietly that she had to ask him to repeat it. When he said it again, this time with more strength in his voice, she couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, wanting to be completely sure that they were talking about the same.

"Everything. The way I treated you when Cassidy was still alive and for what I said about him not caring about you… but mostly because he left you without an explanation."

She felt… exhausted and confused. She tried to will her body to relax, but without much luck. She felt tense.

"Alcohol," she said. Now it was his turn to look at her quizzically. "I think I need some alcohol. All this air has sobered me up." She made a wild gesture with her hand, waving them in the air above her head.

"Oh… well, there are a few beers just over there," he said and pointed to some cans near the wall.

She reached the wall and just before she was about to bend down to grab a beer she remembered his words, 'I'm sorry'.

"It was you!" she said, accusingly. "You send me that computer case, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"But… why?"

"Because I was sorry," he said, rolling his eyes. He walked closer to her and just when he was two feet away, he bent down and grabbed two beers, giving her one of them.

"Thanks," she said, not sure what else there was to say.

"You're welcome."

He dropped down on the roof, making himself comfortable before gesturing for her to join him. She leaned against the wall and dropped down next to him, placing her feet solid on the roof. Then she opened the beer and cursed loudly when she spilled it on her chest. A wet spot formed right next to the reddish spot from earlier. She tried to wipe it away, but unsuccessful. Dick tried to help, his hand touching just above her breast. She froze, which obviously made him realize where his hand was placed. He pulled it back at once.

"Sorry."

She wasn't sure if she should tell him to stuff it or that it was okay. Before she got a chance to reply, he had moved himself closer, his torso pressed against her arm, his one arm planted solid on the roof on her other side, framing her to the spot. And then he leaned towards her, his mouth placing itself just in front of hers. Their lips almost touched. She could feel his sweet breath caressing her lips.

"Sorry," he said, before pressing his lips to hers. She felt faint. After a few seconds he moved slightly back and looked into her eyes. He looked as if he was about to apologize yet again, so she quickly cut him off by returning the kiss. He seemed taken aback by her action, but quickly recovered. He deepened the kiss, his tongue touching hers. She moaned, kissed him back and shuddered when he gently pressed his body against hers. She had no idea how she had ended up in his lap and despised how wrong it was, it felt sinfully good. They kissed again. She opened her mouth a bit more, and Dick wasted no time. He quickly forced his tongue inside her mouth, the velvet tongue moved around in her mouth, egging her tongue to play along.

She leaned her head back and whispered, "This is bad."

"I know," he whispered, looking straight into her eyes, "but it's so bad it's good."

And she had to agree with him. It felt right – at least for the time being.

_Finished._

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!


End file.
